


股掌之间

by orphan_account



Series: 通俄门是怎样炼成的 [1]
Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - Russian 21st c., Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom!Trump, Drugged Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Top!Putin, 春药
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:20:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24839827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 约翰·博尔顿：我认为普京聪明、强硬，能把特朗普玩弄于股掌之间。
Relationships: Vladimir Putin/Donald Trump, 普次方
Series: 通俄门是怎样炼成的 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900186
Kudos: 14





	股掌之间

**Author's Note:**

> 新闻回顾：  
> 1.博尔顿爆料：普京认为自己能把特朗普玩弄于股掌之间。  
> 2.佩斯科夫回应博尔顿言论：普京不能“像拉小提琴一样”摆布特朗普。

地堡外，示威者包围了白宫。

地堡内，从莫斯科风尘仆仆赶来的弗拉基米尔给唐纳德和自己各斟上一杯红酒：“我听说你害怕，我就来了。”

唐纳德说了声谢谢，然后喝红酒吃小饼干的时候忽然想到：“不，我才没有害怕！”

弗拉基米尔似笑非笑：“不怕？那我可走了？”

两人除去衣物坦诚相对之时，弗拉基米尔还在想：唐纳德的性格不适合做政治家，但既然他想，他就会在恰当的时机助他一臂之力。比如四年前的美国大选，比如现在。

今天的唐纳德乖顺极了，完全能让他内心的暴君得到释放。

这个滴水不漏的俄罗斯男人，比唐纳德小六岁，却比他老辣很多，在国际政治舞台上纵横捭阖几十年。他性感的嘴唇，结实的肌肉，和包裹在西裤里的那根东西，都是唐纳德最好的镇定剂。

那根东西无数次将唐纳德折磨的发疯，让他欲仙欲死，让他情难自抑。

“我年轻的兄长，神秘莫测的小爸爸，操我吧！”这本是俄罗斯人对沙皇的称呼，结果被唐纳德这样说出来了。

弗拉基米尔声音不辨喜怒：“唐尼，我是在工作，不是在统治[1]。不过，我可以当你的沙皇。”

唐纳德紧咬下唇，他现在燥热难耐。他想被弗拉基米尔触碰，被他揉捏乳头，最好他的脖子上也留下他啃咬的痕迹。他知道外面那群人叫嚣着要冲进来，他听到弗拉基米尔低沉的声音：“专心，唐尼，想着我就好，这件事我可以为你摆平。”

唐纳德不由自主地呻吟了一声。他伸出手，抱紧了对方。

弗拉基米尔故意没润滑，把自己那根硕大的肉棒捅进唐纳德的小穴。

“你，啊！”唐纳德的蓝眼睛里泪水盈盈，他明天出去别想站稳了。

“唐尼，”弗拉基米尔的脸色不正常的潮红，他用危险的语气说，“你在里面下药？”

“嗯？不，我没有。……是电脑配件[2]！”两人认识四十多年，没有一次唐纳德说谎弗拉基米尔是看不出来的。

“唐尼，说谎不是好孩子。‘爱与汉方的绝伦媚药有限公司’？不错，我早就知道。我可比你小六岁，按说也是你比我虚。”

唐纳德咬紧牙关不说话。

小穴吸附着小弗拉基米尔，似乎催促着他继续。

“承认吧，唐尼。”

唐纳德低估了失去理智的弗拉基米尔有多疯狂，当弗拉基米尔用那双布满血丝的蓝眼睛盯着他时，一股寒意袭上他的心头。他突然想到了罗曼·波兰斯基的电影《罗斯玛丽的婴儿》里，女主角被撒旦强暴的那一幕。

服用了“电脑配件”的弗拉基米尔，在床上犹如沙皇和撒旦的结合体。

弗拉基米尔发狠地压着他，向他的喉结攻击。唐纳德绝望地想：也许第二天搞假新闻的那些家伙可能会看到美国总统特朗普赤条条地死在地堡里。好在弗拉基米尔很快转换了目标，他粗暴地用手指碾着他的乳头，还用牙齿撕咬，恨不得把它咬下来。与此同时，他身下的攻击力度也一刻没减轻。唐纳德忍不住想叫，却不想这么快松口承认自己下了药。只好扭头去咬枕头。

“别忍了，承认不就得了？”弗拉基米尔恶狠狠地把枕头从他嘴里拽出来，“看看你自己，湿的一塌糊涂。你肯定是史上最骚的美国总统没有之一了。”

唐纳德向两人交合之处看去——不，其实不用看去，俄罗斯男人就已经把他沾着唐纳德体液的手指展示给他看了。

见唐纳德不回答，弗拉基米尔便坏心眼地把手指塞了回去，一根、两根……再加上穴里还有一根大肉棒，甬道里的寸寸肉壁蠕动着，渴求着，逼迫他承认。唐纳德再也忍不住了：“啊……我……我……是我放的……”

弗拉基米尔脸色稍霁。

弗拉基米尔把手指抽出来，两人皆发出一声闷哼，弗拉基米尔是爽的，唐纳德是痛的。他不知从哪摸出一支派克钢笔塞进他的小穴，唐纳德开始怀疑自己才是被下药的那个。

“亲爱的瓦洛佳，要坏了……快把钢笔拿出来，不要了……”钢笔和肉棒的双重刺激，让唐纳德感觉自己肠子可能都被捣坏了。

弗拉基米尔适时停下。

唐纳德觉得穴肉撕裂的疼。他觉得有点窘迫，他搂着弗拉基米尔的脖子，尽量控制自己吐息的节奏。

弗拉基米尔伸手揉捏他的臀肉，小穴的入口也受到了拉扯，肉棒仍在大力抽送。他低低地说：“你年轻的时候，也算是个有腰窝的‘尤物’，唐尼。”然后把他抱起来，让他坐在自己身上：“你该少吃几个汉堡。”

这样的姿势使得阴茎插入的更深，唐纳德因为被完全撑开，像只猫儿一样呻吟着。弗拉基米尔着迷地看着迷失在欲望中的唐纳德，粗暴地吻去他蓝眼睛里的泪水。两人紧紧相拥，汗湿淋漓。

第二天，唐纳德是被骑在他身上的弗拉基米尔弄醒的。

昨晚太激烈，唐纳德被他操射好几次，还把嗓子哭哑了。“疼，啊……瓦洛佳，太大了，好快，好粗……”唐纳德用沙哑的声音说。弗拉基米尔忽然停下，调笑道：“唐纳德，你要是‘唐纳迪娜’该被我干到潮吹了吧？九点钟我就要走，唐尼。舍不得我，我的小骚猪？”

唐纳德点点头，他的确有些不舍。

“只要你能坐稳美国总统的宝座，我们就能一直享受这样的日子。”

尽管唐纳德处理疫情的方式仍然糟糕，但白宫附近没有了抗议者。

弗拉基米尔回到莫斯科。

他的新闻秘书德米特里·佩斯科夫来找他：“总统先生，约翰·博尔顿声称您能将唐纳德总统玩弄于股掌之间。”

还把推特上的这些新闻给他看。弗拉基米尔没有自己的推特。

“哦，”弗拉基米尔平静地说，“你就这么回复他：普京‘不能像拉小提琴一样’摆布特朗普。”

这是真的，其实那夜弗拉基米尔还想用毛笔沾着唐纳德的体液在他身上作画，结果后者大声抗议，他认为这样太羞耻。

果然可爱是最高级的形容词[3]，他可爱的小骚猪。弗拉基米尔淡淡一笑。所以你看，他并不是什么都听我的。

**Author's Note:**

> 1.《普京总统20问》第17期。  
> 2.《某科学的超电磁炮》的梗。  
> 3.《逃避虽可耻但有用》新垣结衣的台词。


End file.
